


God is a Woman

by LadyOriza



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, because we all know that man likes to be tied up, but there is a handjob, cap and max do shibari, this is mostly max being mushy in a very Max way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOriza/pseuds/LadyOriza
Summary: I woke up last weekend and thought, "Max would like shibari". So here we are.
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	God is a Woman

"Is that too tight?"

"You can go a little tighter." Half dressed on the floor of her quarters, it was fascinating to watch Samantha take a single length of rope and create an entire art piece around him.

"That good?" She hadn't tightened the ropes criss-crossing down his arms by much, but it was enough. He understood why she wanted a blanket that weighed 30lbs.

"Perfect," He caught her eye in the mirror, and she smiled. It was an incredible sight on her, and very contagious. She'd set the mirror up mostly to help herself; to keep the ropes straight and her knotwork aesthetically pleasing. And it was beautiful. Max was thoroughly enjoying watching her work. "It looks wonderful so far." Sam paused for a moment, leaned forward to kiss him softly, and went back to work.

It _felt_ wonderful, too. He'd been willing to indulge Sam's request simply because he wanted to see what she was talking about. He'd trusted her enough to know his tastes at this point in their relationship; when she said she'd thought he would like it, he believed her. Sam was usually right about most things. Max had watched Sam work on countless things, her weapons, repairing clothing, hacking terminals, and each time was a delight. To be the subject of her focus was at once extremely soothing and incredibly arousing. While his arms were bound behind him and out of the way, she moved him any which way she needed, or tilted his head where she needed it to be. He was putty in her hands, and it was lovely.

Samantha Toren was not one to think of herself as capable of real tenderness, and yet here she was. Every new addition to the harness required a check-in, and every time her voice was sweeter than anything. Her hands and motions were soft, but steady. She knew what she was doing. There was no-one else in existence that Max would allow to have this level of control over him. Only her. Only she had seen into the worst parts of him and loved it all. She would say it was only fair, after all he'd seen of her. He knew better. Loving Sam came as easy as breathing. There was nothing she could be that would have stopped him. No Plan, or plan, would have been allowed in the way of his devotion. He was merely ashamed it took him so long to realize that she'd been the answer he sought.

In the end this was all symbolic. Sure, the harness and the compression were real. But Sam was a woman that needed to be shown, needed love to be demonstrated to her instead of said. After all, she'd had far too many people leave her with pretty words and nothing else. Sam had brought him out of Edgewater, out of the plan, and out of his own obsessions. He could worship at her feet, and still feel that it wouldn't be enough to give her.

And he knew she would never ask that of him. All Sam wanted was the Real Max, violent enthusiasm and all. In the present moment she was finishing up the harness, with just enough rope left to add a rudimentary handle to the back. Her work was stunning.

"I have to say, you look _really_ good like this. I might leave you for a bit," She grinned, and pulled him close, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Since you seem to be falling asleep on me, Max."

"Couldn't help it, you have a nice touch," He smiled, "It's beautiful." And it was. A network of interlacing ropes and knots, both art and utility. He was fully under her power, and he couldn't be happier with it.

"I'm glad I got a hold of the blue ropes, it's really your color," She kissed him again, "And you were so good for me the whole time, I think I'll give you a little something," Free to let her hand roam wherever she wanted, Sam reached down just enough to slip her hand past the waistline of his pants. He's already half hard, and she was able to get him the rest of the way with only a few strokes. "Do you like this?"

" _Fuck_ yes," He groaned, unable to do anything but submit to her. It was heavenly.

Sam grinned into his neck, "Good," Her strokes were firm, her control absolute. She bit him, not hard enough to bruise or break the skin, but enough to make him squirm, "That's my Vicar. Will you come for me? You've been so good,"

" _Captain_ -" She adjusted her speed, and any words Max might have said were swallowed up. "Oh, fuck, _Sam_ -" His hips jerked as much as they could, moaning her name again and spilling himself over her hand, panting as she stroked him through it.

After a moment, Sam gently pulled her hand free, and got up just long enough to wash her hands at the sink she'd had installed in her quarters a few months ago. She sat in front of him this time, pulling him back into her arms. He caught her lips with his own, first, and felt her smile into it.


End file.
